Stumble and Fall
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: Sasori is caught between the two men he loves- the one who loves him back, and the one who wants to use him.       Saso/Dei, Oro/Saso; hints of Oro/Tsu


**Title: Stumble and Fall**

**Rating: **T  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>general

**Characters**: Saso/Dei; OroSaso

**Summary: ** Sasori is caught between the two men he loves- the one who loves him back, and the one who wants to use him.

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Author Note:**.

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

Orochimaru had a strong grip on Deidara, pulling the blonde close to his toned chest, strands of midnight hair touching the golden locks of the bomber. Long pale fingers dug into the soft flesh leaving ugly bruises.

'Is he yours?' the sannin tilted his head to the side, golden eyes blazing at Sasori from the other side of the room.

'Don't hurt him. he's got nothing to do with this!' the words are out of the redhead's lips and splattering on the ground before he can catch himself.

'Oh, but he has everything to do with this, Sasori-kun. See, you hurt something that is mine, and now I… will hurt something yours. He is yours, judging by your reaction. Such a pretty thing, too… I almost pity him.'

'Let Deidara go, you twisted snake!'

'Give me the scroll on the mind control jutsu you used on Kabuto, and then maybe I'll thing about snapping that pretty neck of his.'

'I…'

'Kabuto is mine,' Orochimaru hissed, 'and you hurt him. No one…no one touches my playthings! I've killed for less, but you, Sasori-kun… you're special, so I'm thinking about equal exchange here. A broken toy for a broken toy…'

Sasori's coffee eyes were trained firmly on the handsome face of his old lover. Orochimaru's thin lips were pulled into a wicked smile, and his arms were wrapped around Deidara in a twisted mockery of a lover's embrace. Sasori remembered those same pale hands wrapped around his own body, those sinful lips brushing against his own…

'Deidara is not a plaything! He is my lover, and you will keep him out of this. What do you want from me?' Sasori whispered.

'I want to hurt you,' the sannin voice dripped with poisoned honey. for a moment Orochimaru's perfectly crafted mask cracked, and broke, and Sasori could see the cold anger, and seeping sore agony that coursed through the man's gold eye, before that dashing smile returned, and any semblance of humanity was drained away in those hypnotizing inhuman eyes.

'Claiming that he is your lover…Moving a bit too fast, wouldn't you say, Sasori-kun? I've barely been gone for two months. Am I really that easily replaced?' under all that mockery was a hint of bitterness that implied he'd asked the question before and the answer had been positive. He'd hurt Orochimaru, Sasori realized. He'd done the completely impossible. He'd struck a chord in a man who was rumored to have no emotions. Deidara whimpered, as one of Orochimaru's long nails dug into his upper arm and drew blood. Oh, Kami, Deidara! Such a lovely ray of sunshine that boy was. So pure, so corrupted, so sweet…Like honey… Hurting someone so precious should be declared a capital offence. That boy possessed all of a prodigy's potential and none of a prodigy's darkness. Such a lighthearted creature…like an angel from heaven. And then there was Orochimaru who was all darkness, and wickedness, and concentrated cold ambition… and now he, that perfect demon crafted out of pure malice, and angry tears was hurting Deidara, perfect flawed Deidara who didn't even know what this was all about.

In that moment Sasori felt the insane urge to hurt Orochimaru. To hit and bruise him, to make him bleed, and to leave him raw, defenseless and shivering.

'Of course you are. What did you think? That I'd love you forever and ever? Who the fuck would love you? face it, Orochimaru, you are a sociopath, a sick twisted bastard, why would I love you, why would anyone, when all you can offer me or somebody else is your cold hands and even colder words? What ever made you think that I loved you?'

Orochimaru was beaten down. His lip was split, and his pale skin was covered with black and purple bruises, all from the words Sasori had flung at him, his childish face closed down, and cold and beautiful.

'You said all that… just to hurt me, Sasori-kun.' The smile bloody and beautiful, was still there like an ugly jagged scar splitting Orochimaru's face in two. 'Just give me the scroll. See, I'm letting your lover go.' With that Orochimaru roughly pushed the trembling Deidara to the ground, and away from himself, a disgusted look in his eyes. He kicked the blonde viciously in the ribs, and a sickening bone crack echoed in the air clouding Sasori's vision red. He almost whipped out the Sandaime and launched an attack on the snake wielder.

Orochimaru had already turned to leave.

'Do not fool yourself, Sasori-kun. He will wither and die. His beautiful body will decay, his pureness will be tainted… I do not need to break your toy. Soon enough his golden glow will falter, and dim, and you will see his ugliness for yourself. Falling out of love is so easy when you've only loved someone for what they cannot hold? I will be me forever. I will never change, or grow old. I will be always wicked and corrupted, and dark, and mysterious and fallen. Just like you. and you cannot love someone who will soon die. I recommend you love him while you still have love to give, Sasori-kun. And when he fades to old… you can still come to me, and I will take you…'

the smile never left that beautiful sharp face, that ugly beautiful smile, that had somehow become Orochimaru's only shield, and defense against the world, a smile he could hide behind, that was nearly as sharp and cutting as the words that usually came with it.

'I will never come back to you,' Sasori whispered. 'However much I might have loved you…you do not love me. You don't even know what love is.'

Good thing Orochimaru had his back to the puppet master, or else the other would've seen the agony that crossed his face at the memory of those same words uttered by a golden-haired beauty with honey eyes and pouted lips, as she stomped on his last shards of humanity. Instead, Sasori only heard the Sannin's hollow mirthless laughter, as bitter as broken glass.

He threw the scroll with the details of the mind controlling jutsu at the snake master. One pale hand shot in the air, and long white fingers encircled the scroll. He strolled away slowly, leisurely, completely at ease with himself, and Sasori was left to stare at his angry back, as Orochimaru slowly melted into the night and became one with the dark he so loved and cherished.

The redhead scurried to Deidara's side, having already began to summon healing chakra in his hands, and kneeled next to the head of golden locks.

'Danna… you will never stop loving me, will you?'

'… of course not…'


End file.
